


love together, die together

by Whitlinger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitlinger/pseuds/Whitlinger
Summary: The kiss was so light Felix almost thought he’d imagined it, but there was no mistaking the new numbness in his legs. Sylvain pulled away, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder with a sigh. “Now, do you understand?”Some part of him had always understood, Felix realized.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	love together, die together

**Author's Note:**

> basically felix and sylvain's a+ support but 500% gayer  
> (post-time skip so they are both adults)

In moonlight, the wound appeared deeper than it was, the stark shadow of it making Felix’s heart clench and his breath stutter. A second too late and the blade would have sliced clean through Sylvain’s back.

Felix opened the jar of medicinal salve Mercedes had given him and applied the cream to the still-fresh cut. He felt Sylvain wince as his fingers made contact. “It’ll just be a moment,” he murmured. “Don’t move.”

Sylvain’s shoulders jerked again, but this time it was in a laugh. “You know, Fe, it’s rare I get to see this side of you. Almost makes it worth the rough-up from time to time.”

Felix shoved Sylvain away from him. “Are you hearing yourself right now?” he exclaimed angrily. “Sometimes you can be so stupid it pisses me off. How can you even joke after what happened?”

“Come on, I’ve gotten plenty of scratches like this one before. What’s one more?”

“I told you to watch your own back on the field, not mine. Why do you always have to act so recklessly? You could’ve-” Felix broke off. The thought alone was too much to bear.

Sylvain turned to face him on the bed, his smile fading. “Hey,” he said in a gentler tone. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Felix looked away. “I’m not some damsel in distress for you to save. You should know that.”

“Of course I do. You’re...stronger than I am, Felix. Just sometimes I can’t really help it.” Sylvain shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

Felix sighed. “Turn around and let me finish up.”

His childhood friend obeyed, and again the sight of the gash sent a spike of fear through him. He drew in a long breath to calm himself, before applying the rest of the salve and wrapping a bandage around the wound. “Be more careful next time,” he said, sitting back. “I won’t help you again.”

“Thanks, Fe.” Sylvain flexed his shoulder muscles, continuing, “You think the scar will score me a girl from the village? Maybe the one with the doe eyes whose father we rescued.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Mercedes was close enough to watch me take out that bandit, too. She’s pretty cute herself, right?”

Felix stood from the bed. “Is that all you care about?” he snapped. “Impressing girls?”

“Well, you know me,” Sylvain said, a stupid grin plastered on his face. “I serve the fairer sex.”

Something twisted in Felix’s stomach, and all of a sudden he felt the urge to throw up. The air around him thickened like molasses in his lungs. He needed to get out of this place, fast. “I’m done here,” he said, turning to leave the room.

“Wait, Felix. Felix!”

He felt Sylvain grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Stay,” Sylvain said. “Just a little longer. Please?”

Felix wrenched his arm from Sylvain’s hold. “I need to go train. I’ve wasted enough time listening to your nonsense.”

“Felix, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how much I worried you.”

Anger welled up inside him, the desperate, defensive kind that he couldn’t control. He whirled around, fists clenched. “Bullshit. You _never_ care how your actions affect others. These missions we take on, they’re all just games to you, aren’t they? Mere opportunities for you to play the hero. You’re worse than my father. You don’t deserve my worry.”

As soon as the words left Felix’s mouth, he regretted them. Sylvain was nothing like his father. He’d watched out for Felix, like he’d always done. Yet all Felix could feel right now was hurt, and another emotion he was too afraid to put a name to.

He wanted Sylvain to argue back. To laugh it off, even. But Sylvain only looked stunned, his eyes wide and mouth set in a hard line.

Felix wished he could sink into the ground. Why couldn’t he ever just say “thank you,” instead of such callous things? “Sylvain, I...”

“You’re right.” Sylvain lowered his head, his voice sounding fragile and vulnerable in a way that Felix had never heard before. “I don’t deserve your worry. But you worry about me anyway, and I hate that I made you believe I don’t care how you feel.”

“Sylvain, forget it. I didn’t mean what I said. It’s been a long day, that’s all.”

“No.” Sylvain looked up at him, and this time his eyes contained a fierce determination that Felix could not shift his gaze from. He took a step closer to Felix. “I shouldn’t have joked, either. Any day could be my last, or yours. You should know...you _need_ to know...”

He took another step forward, and Felix reacted with a step back. His heart was pounding for a reason he couldn’t understand. “W-What are you talking about? We promised to die together, didn’t we? What does it matter when that happens?”

Another step, then another, and now they were inches apart. Sylvain’s warm breaths fell against Felix’s own heated cheeks. His normally lively brown eyes were hooded and glazed over. He tilted Felix’s chin up with one hand, then slowly, gently, brushed his lips over Felix’s.

The kiss was so light Felix almost thought he’d imagined it, but there was no mistaking the new numbness in his legs. Sylvain pulled away, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder with a sigh. “Now, do you understand?”

Some part of him had always understood, Felix realized. But he couldn’t accept the truth that he’d run from for so long, not when Sylvain chose to wear his heart on his sleeve like it didn’t matter whose hands it fell into. As long as Sylvain remained in his life, that would be enough, he’d told himself. He had tried to believe it, anyway.

“Sylvain,” Felix whispered. “You’re tired. Get some rest.”

Instead of responding, Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix, burying his nose in Felix’s hair. There was no way he couldn’t feel the rapid drumming of Felix’s heart. “I don’t deserve you,” Sylvain said. He let out a soft laugh, but it sounded defeated. “That’s why I’ve never...”

Was Sylvain being sincere? Felix already knew the answer was yes. A lot of the things he did irritated Felix, but Sylvain had never lied to him before. On the contrary, Felix had spent most of his life lying to his best friend out of the selfish desire to protect himself.

It was time for him to start being honest, too. Felix shifted back, loosening himself in Sylvain’s hold. As the other man stared at him, he brought his hands up to cup both sides of Sylvain’s face. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, ignoring the way his heart was about to leap out of his chest, before leaning forward to kiss Sylvain again.

He felt Sylvain stiffen, and for a split second Felix thought he had interpreted everything horribly wrong. But Sylvain smiled against his lips and drew Felix closer to him, one hand moving to the back of Felix’s head. Sylvain pressed their foreheads together, before breaking the kiss to ask, “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Felix responded, as surely as he would ever respond to anything.

Sylvain smiled again, and Felix glimpsed the relief concealed in it. He pulled the tie out from Felix’s hair, combing the loose, dark locks gently with his fingers. His other hand rose to meet Felix’s, and Felix allowed Sylvain to lead him back to the bed.

They sat down next to each other, legs touching. As Sylvain worked to undo the buttons in Felix’s shirt, Felix studied the face of his lifelong friend. The strong shape of his browline, the long red lashes, the slight bump in his nose bridge from falling off a tree as a child. He knew this face so well, and yet there was still so much left to be learned.

Sylvain finished with the last button and removed the shirt, leaving Felix’s bare torso. “Lie down,” he instructed, and Felix complied.

Sylvain leaned over him on the bed, his eyes roaming Felix’s face, chest, stomach, as if to memorize every detail. His thumb traced the corner of Felix’s eye, his cheekbone, the curve of his lower lip. He continued like this for so long that Felix began to feel self-conscious. “We’ve bathed together plenty of times,” Felix said. “See something new?”

“You’re beautiful, Felix,” Sylvain said. “I want to admire you properly.”

Felix felt blood rush to his cheeks at Sylvain’s directness. “Is that what you tell all the girls?”

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Sylvain’s jaw hardened and his eyes grew dark. Felix thought he was angry, until he abruptly bent down and crushed Felix’s mouth in a kiss. This time, the kiss was different - hungrier, and filled with intent. He traced the inside of Felix’s mouth with his tongue, and Felix heard himself moan. Sylvain worked his way to the side of Felix’s jaw, sucking at the soft skin underneath, before he stopped and whispered in Felix’s ear, “I thought of you every time.”

A shiver ran down Felix’s spine, and heat pooled low in his stomach. “Don’t say stupid things,” he managed, but he sounded breathless.

“I’m serious.” Sylvain licked the shell of his ear, then returned to leaving a trail of marks down Felix’s neck. He moved lower, kissing Felix’s collarbone. His mouth closed over one nipple, and remained there until Felix gasped. Sylvain continued lower still, following the thin line of hair along Felix’s defined stomach to the hem of his pants.

“Sylvain,” Felix panted, prompting the other man to pause.

“Should I stop?” Sylvain asked. “We don’t have to...”

“No.” Felix shut his eyes. He could feel himself growing hard. “Keep going.”

“Only if you’re sure.” He tugged Felix’s pants down to his knees, and Felix kicked them off. Sylvain’s breath ghosted over the bulge in Felix’s underwear. He felt the other lick at his erection through the fabric and he tilted his head back, gasping with arousal.

Sylvain began removing Felix’s underwear, the latter lifting his legs to make it easier. As he lowered his head to Felix’s cock, Felix realized what he was about to do and grabbed Sylvain’s arm. “Wait. Stop.”

Sylvain pulled back immediately. “Too much?”

“No, not that.” Felix averted his gaze, swallowing. He wanted to die of embarrassment. “Are you...are you sure?”

As soon as Sylvain registered his meaning, he laughed, but the laughter contained no malice. “Oh, Fe. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. Here.” He guided Felix’s hand to his own crotch, and Felix could feel that Sylvain was just as hard. “See? I’m right here with you. I should be the one who’s worried, not you.”

The question came to Felix. “Have you ever...?”

“Well, no. Not with a guy. Not outside my dreams, anyway, and even those only involved one man.” Sylvain winked at him.

Felix groaned. How did he ever fall for this idiot? “Please continue so I don’t have to hear you talk anymore.”

“Gladly.” Sylvain pressed a kiss to the inside of Felix’s thigh, then, after teasing the tip lightly with his thumb, took Felix full into his mouth.

Felix had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. Sylvain was way too good at this for his supposed first time. He felt the other man begin to slowly suck, one hand massaging his balls. It took all of Felix’s willpower not to buck against the back of Sylvain’s throat.

“A-Ah...Sylvain...” The cord at his center was tightening rapidly, until the tension became too much to bear. He was so close it was painful, and his legs jerked involuntarily with need.

Sylvain sensed his desperation and started bobbing his head, taking Felix to the edge. The cord finally snapped and Felix came with a cry, his back arching as he rode out his orgasm inside Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain swallowed before he sat back, licking his lips with a grin.

Felix stared at him. “You...you didn’t...”

“Don’t worry, you taste great, Fe.”

Felix propped himself up on his elbows, taking the interlude to appreciate Sylvain for himself. His best friend’s body, like his own, was well-toned from years of training and fighting, but Sylvain’s shoulders were broader and his muscles bulkier than Felix’s. His eyes strayed downward, lingering on the red hair leading into Sylvain’s strained pants.

“Like what you see?” Sylvain teased. He was still grinning, but Felix saw the beads of sweat that had gathered at his temples and the subtle flush in his cheeks. It couldn’t be comfortable for him to stay controlled for so long.

Felix sat up on the bed and shifted closer to Sylvain, until he fit in the space between Sylvain’s legs. As Sylvain gazed at him questioningly, he brought their lips together, then ground the heel of his palm against Sylvain’s erection.

Sylvain groaned into Felix’s mouth. He grabbed Felix’s ass to bring him closer, grinding their hips against each other, and Felix felt himself growing hard again. He could taste himself on Sylvain’s tongue, which somehow aroused him more.

Sylvain pulled away and asked once more, “Do you still trust me?”

“Obviously,” Felix retorted, annoyed that he’d interrupted their kiss for a pointless question. He leaned in again, but Sylvain gave his chest a light push so that he fell backwards onto the bed. Sylvain hooked Felix’s legs over either shoulder, and before Felix could react, ran his tongue along the rim of Felix’s hole.

“S-Sylvain...what are you...” Felix was cut off by an intense pressure between his legs, and he realized it was the feeling of Sylvain’s tongue inside of him. The sensation was completely foreign, but it ignited a new fire that made his cock twitch and his legs tremble. It was too much, and yet he needed more.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, leaving him to feel empty and frustrated. Against his own will, Felix let out a whine, then quickly clamped one hand over his mouth to stop the mortifying sound.

Sylvain moved Felix’s hand aside. “I want to hear you,” he said. “I’ll get you there, I promise.”

Felix nodded breathlessly. He felt more vulnerable in this moment than he’d ever allowed himself to feel in his life, but Sylvain was here with him, and that was enough.

Sylvain lowered Felix’s legs slightly, before reaching forward to dip his fingers into the leftover salve on the nightstand. He slid one slicked finger inside Felix and slowly curled it.

Felix gasped as Sylvain’s knuckle dug into a sensitive patch of tissue and sent a jolt of pleasure through him. “More,” he pleaded. “I need more.”

Sylvain slipped his finger out to Felix’s dismay, but shortly after entered him again, this time with two fingers. Now the pressure was starting to become painful, which Sylvain seemed to catch from the way Felix’s face contorted. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-Yes. I just need a moment.” Felix took a shaky breath, then added, “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me.”

Sylvain lifted an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one begging me for more just now?”

“Oh, shut it.” Felix adjusted himself around Sylvain’s fingers until he found a more comfortable position. “You can keep going,” he said. “Just...take it slowly.”

“All right. Tell me if it gets too much.” Sylvain worked his fingers deeper inside, and Felix felt himself begin to ease into it. The discomfort had shifted to his neglected dick, which was dripping precum onto his stomach.

Again Sylvain removed his fingers, causing Felix to squirm. The pressure soon returned, greater than any of the previous times, and as it built steadily inside of him Felix started doubting if he would ever be ready. He’d seen Sylvain’s dick before, after all.

But Sylvain took his time in carefully spreading Felix open. Felix watched his face as he worked and felt a surge of warmth bloom in his chest. It was far from the first time he had felt this warmth in Sylvain’s presence, but he was beginning to understand its meaning.

“I’m ready,” Felix said.

Sylvain paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Sylvain left Felix once more, leaving a phantom ache behind. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled down his underwear, then proceeded to lather his fully erect dick with the salve. Felix knew he was ready, but the sight of it still produced feelings of uncertainty.

At last Sylvain leaned forward, aligning himself at Felix’s entrance. He hovered over Felix so that they were face to face and dipped down to kiss Felix’s forehead. “I’m the luckiest man alive,” he said, his expression completely serious.

Felix’s breaths were coming too rapidly for him to speak, so he lifted his chin to touch dry lips to Sylvain’s. His best friend smiled and, with his eyes locked on Felix’s, began to move.

A wave of intense, pure pleasure consumed Felix’s being. He threw his head back with a moan, bucking upwards into empty air. Every thrust from Sylvain sent a new shock of combined pain and pleasure to his core and drove him closer to the edge. “F-Faster,” he managed to gasp out.

Sylvain complied, and he evidently remembered the sensitive spot from earlier as he made sure to ram against it until Felix could no longer think. “Fuck, Felix,” he groaned into Felix’s neck. “You feel so good.”

Felix’s cock was throbbing so hard that it hurt, but still he couldn’t make it there. “Sylvain,” he whimpered hoarsely. “I-I need...”

Sylvain wrapped one hand around Felix’s base and gave him the friction he’d been missing. It only took a few quick strokes before Felix was tumbling, the warm, white stream of his seed spilling onto his stomach. Sylvain rocked erratically into him, his movements losing their steady rhythm, and followed moments after. He collapsed onto Felix, completely spent.

“That was amazing,” Sylvain said. “Right, Fe?”

Felix didn’t respond. He turned his face away from Sylvain, his cheek pressed against the mattress, and felt tears spill uncontrollably from the corners of his eyes.

Sylvain sat up at once, his brows drawn together in consternation. “Felix, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Felix wiped at his eyes uselessly. “Don’t scare me like that again,” he said in a barely audible tone.

“What?”

He turned back to glare up at Sylvain, eyes flashing with anger and hurt. “Don’t risk your life so foolishly again, okay? When that spear hit you, I thought...I really thought...”

Sylvain’s face softened, and he pulled Felix into his arms. “Goddess, I’m sorry, Fe. That was stupid of me. I don’t intend on breaking our promise, you know that.”

“Let me protect you for once,” Felix mumbled against Sylvain’s chest, his eyes sliding shut in fatigue. “I’m a better fighter than you.”

“Okay. I’ll hold you to it.” Sylvain kissed the top of his head. “Hey, Fe?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you sleep over? Just for tonight.”

“You owe me one.”

“I’ll buy you Daphnel stew tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

A long, comfortable silence passed. “Felix?”

“What is it?”

“You know that I love you, right?”

That same familiar warmth returned to Felix’s chest, like a fire blazing in a Faerghus snowstorm. “Yes.”

“You don’t have to say it back. I already know.”

A memory surfaced in his mind: the night after the Tragedy of Duscur, Felix had found himself stumbling alone through the bitter cold armed with nothing but a sword, looking for something to kill - something to pay for Glenn’s death. He’d ended up at the Gautier estate, where his best friend had already been waiting. Sylvain had let him lash out with all his rage and confusion and grief, and they’d sparred until the sun rose, until Felix’s entire body was covered in bruises and he’d run out of tears to cry. As they’d watched the sunrise together, Sylvain had promised to never leave Felix like Glenn did, and Felix had promised the same.

It had always been love, from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut before and this turned out more tender than planned? the sylvix brainrot is getting to me so i’ll probably be back with more, lol.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
